What we've made
by tealandyellowbees
Summary: College AU where Momoi is a male and Kuroko is a female. Two months ago, the GOM threw a party that is a bit fuzzy to the others. Now, Kuroko Testsuyuki has dissapeared with nothing but a note. Everyone (AKA Akashi) suspects she might be preggers and guess what! She is! ( Of Course) But the biggest question is, Who's the father? OOC, three shot with a twist.
1. Gone

_**Okay so I was just sitting in my History class and this plot bunny raped my brain :/ So yeah, College AU where Momoi is a boy and Kuroko is a girl and someone ends up getting Kuroko preggers. Hmm... Who could it be?  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my headcanons of female Kuroko and male Momoi which will likely never become canon...**_

* * *

_She had left them again._

_But it wasn't as easy._

As Akashi read the note on the table, drying his damp red locks, he looked around. Murasakibara was sprawled out on the couch, fiddling with a Hello Panda cookie, not even bothering to eat it. Aomine had punched a nearby wall, his fist still clenched in a death grip. Midorima had continued to read the horoscope of the newpaper, pretending as if nothing had happened, but Akashi took note of the tight grip on the paper. Kise was frozen in shock as tears streamed down his handsome face. Momoi was curled up where he previously stood, head buried in his knees. Akashi also felt the loss, but knew how to keep it hidden.

_**'Dear Everyone,**_

_**Remember that party two months ago? Since then, Something has not been right, and I believe I know what it is. In order to protect everyone, I have left to ensure nothing worse might happen. This is not goodbye, as I will return one day, I promise. **_

_**Stay out of trouble.**_

_**-Kuroko Tetsuyuki'**_

"Why would she do this?!," Aomine started, "What happened?! Everything was just going fine!"

"Kuro-chin said it wasn't goodbye, Mine-chin...," Murasakibara stated, barely nibbling at the cookie. Kise frowned, "But how long is it going to be until she returns? Last time we had to find her! And with that Kagami guy!"

"Calm down, everyone," Akashi began, immediatley directing attention to himself. He looked around again, sending chills up everyone's spines, "I believe I know what she's saying, but I just need a who." The red haired man wrapped his towel around his neck, his smirk staying but his heterochromatic eyes darkening, "Who else remembers that little bash we threw?" Five hands were raised in the tense air. Akashi nodded, "Now who remembers where Tetsuyuki was during that time?" The hands fell down. Akashi's smirk failed to stay up.

"Now that I think about it," Momoi started, running his hands through his neck length hair, "I hardly remember the party at all. Everyone seemed so drunk, except Tetsu-chan. She was a heavyweight."

"All I remember during that party concerning Kuroko was that she was serving alcohol one minute and was gone the next," Midorima said, putting down the newspaper and pushing up his glasses.

"I was signing magazines for a group of girls.," Kise said, his brows furrowing, "I don't remember much after that..."

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck, "Tetsuyuki is hard to keep track of to begin with. Its even worse at parties. I was near the kegs with the other guys..."

Everyone turned to Murasakibara, who seemed to be dozing into his own little world. It wasn't until Akashi spoke to him that he seemed to be roused out of it, "What about you, Atushi? Do you have any clues we can follow?" When the purple haired giant shook his head, Akashi sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna be the one to say it: By the way she wrote this, is seems as though... She got pregnant." Welp, it seems as though Akashi dropped the hat.

Several slams echos through the room as the taped fingers found the newspaper crushed between the table and themselves, A lamp rattled on a side table, the wall was punched twice, and a shadow was cast over the room. Wide eyes glared everywhere, but it was Aomine who spoke up, "That... Can't be..."

Akashi merely glared at him, "What do you mean, Daiki? Its clearly obvious by the note. I'm surprised Shintarou didn't speak up first..."

"Kurokocchi... Wouldn't ever do something like that, right? She wasn't like that...," Kise voiced. Akashi nodded, "You're right, she wouldn't _normally, _unless she knew it would never work but loved someone that much..."

"Whoever he is... I'll crush him. And when he's crushed, I'll smash him. I don't care who he-," Aomine was cut off by Akashi, "What if 'He' is you, Daiki? You don't recall that night yourself, so how can you be sure that it wasn't you?" Aomine looked down as Akashi glared at everyone, "Since no one here besides me knows where they were at the party, Everyone here is under my radar."

"Where were you then Aka-chin?," Murasakibara asked, taking out another panda cookie. Akashi turned towards him with a smirk, "Homework. Should I waste my time with petty things such as parties?"

Momoi stood, glaring at everyone, "We _will_ find her. We will see if Akashi is correct, and if he is, _Who _messed with Tetsu-chan. Thats my promise."

_'What you are forgetting, Sasuke, is that I'm always right.'_

* * *

**Okay guys this is a two shot so next chapter = Major time skip. Sorry :/ But seriously, Review! Who do you think the father is? What did Kuroko do to pull this off? Who will get his ass stomped by the other GoMs ? Find out next time!**


	2. As the mystery clears

**_A/N: Eyyyy... Hello. Sorry for the sucky previous chapter, again, this is a test for the water! So far it must seem stupid... I'm sorry! _**

**_As for the story, because I am a bit... evil right now, guess whats a three shot now?  
_**

**_And I'm sorry for the AkaKuro shippers, Akashi is eliminated from the choices... I WHOLEHEARTEDLY SHIP THESE TWO SEXY BEASTS, BUT I AM TRYING TO CONTRIBUTE TO A SMALLER SHIP. NO, MORE LIKE A CANOE. I MUST KEEP IT UP.  
_**

**_/insert over 9,000 sorrys here/ _**

**_Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Kuroko No Basuke, my OTP would have fucked first episode in._**

* * *

_The risks someone takes for their own selfishness is amazing._

_Especially when it comes from an unlikely person._

Kuroko Tetsuyuki picked up another toy, clutching the small toy teddy bear dropped by a careless child. The bluenette tucked a strand of long sky hair out of her face as she set the bear in the toy box, avoiding the dozens of sleeping children at her feet. She sighed and pulled off her apron, going to the daycare office. There she walked behind the counter, where a woman with deep brown eyes and short brown hair sat next to a phone.

"Ano... Aya-chan...," The woman, who had been writing, jumped, turned around, and just stopped short of screaming. The woman relax the slightest bit as she saw who it was, and placed a hand on her chest, "Oh... Kuroko-chan... It's just you." She looked at her clock, then back at the pale woman in front of her, "Going for you're lunch break?"

Tetsuyuki nodded as Aya handed her the book so she could sign. A call came in as Tetsuyuki put on her light blue hoodie and was ready to walk out the door. "Kuroko-chan! Its for you."

Aya handed the other woman the phone before returning to her paperwork. "Domo?." The bluenette asked before a clear, calm voice range out, "After a year, I finally find you, Tetsuyuki. It seems you have improved your invisibility."

"Akashi-kun. May I ask about this call?," Kuroko asked, her tone and face as passive as usual. To say she was expecting this was undermining it. She just didn't know why it took so long.

"I just so happen to be in town, and if I'm correct, you should be on a lunch break. We need to talk. Meet me at the cafe thats three blocks away from your workplace." With that, the redhead hung up. The bluenette handed her co worker the phone before giving a small wave and walking out the door.

* * *

Luckily, Kuroko knew what cafe her former teammate was talking about. It was a small, charming place called _'Pastry Palace',_which was known for its fresh and flavorful pies. But Kuroko obviously liked their Vanilla milkshakes, which were always quickly made and ready to go. She walked in, immediately greeted by a blonde girl who wore a light pink maid's dress, "Moshi moshi, Kuroko-san!" Kuroko smiled at the girl's familiar smile, "Domo, Wantanbe-san."

"The usual, Kuroko-san?," the girl asked, receiving a small nod. Wantanbe Misayo had been one of the first people Kuroko had met in the small town of Ashibetsu. The blonde had immediately sensed the bluenette, much to the latter's surprise, and was willing to help with anything when she wasn't working. With the blonde's help, Kuroko was able to able to get a nice apartment and a transfer to Seisa university. Later, when the bluenette asked her new found friend why she cared so much, she learned the young one had a child of her own that Kuroko took care of at the Day Care. The little one, Hideaki, was a very charming and sweet little boy, but was like Kuroko in the fact that he was good at hiding.

Sky blue eyes scanned the restaurant, stopping on a head of bright red hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes starng at her. She ignored the shudder that went through her spine and walked to the booth, sitting across Akashi. The red head was eating his doughnut when the teal haired girl settled down.

"So... Ashibetsu? Clever. Choose a town that not even Sasuke and I would expect. An entire year until we started turning over smaller rocks, and look where we find you.," Akashi began, smirking as he wiped off his fingers. Kuroko simply shrugged and pulled down her long teal hair, running a hand through it, "I thought you would search in the least expected areas first, or has Akashi-kun really gotten that slow?"

"Only if you got shorter, Tetsuyuki.," Akshi countered with a smirk, "Why couldn't you just stay in Tokyo and had the child there? I'm sure we would have all made some agreements..."

"I think we both know the answer to that, Akashi-kun, or have you not figured that out either?," Kuroko asked innocently as Wantanbe walked over with a large vanilla shake, glared at Akashi for the shortest of seconds, and left. Kuroko took a small sip of it as Akashi replied, " It seems as though you have lost an inch on your height, Tetsuyuki."

The bluenette sighed at her companion, "I know I should not have done it, but he had never even bothered to care about me in the beginning. In the end, I know if I wanted to keep a part of him with me once he left, I would have to do what I did. I am no different then anyone else. I am selfish."

Akashi looked at her, eyes observant, "Is she safe?" Kuroko nodded as she took a sip. When she pulled away, she responded, "She had some complications and had to be a c-section, but she's healthy. She looks a lot like him, though." Kuroko reached into her pocket for her wallet, and pulled out a small picture. Akashi took it and glanced over it, his smirk softening to a small, but genuine smile, his eyes widening a bit, "I beg to differ, as she has your eyes and skin."

A very faded pink dusted the bluenette's cheeks before Akashi handed her the picture, "When were you going to have everyone see her?"

"... On her first birthday. But since the cat has left the bag, I suspect Akashi-kun wants them to just stop bothering them?"

"On the contrary, Tetsuyuki. Its funny to see them run around like chickens without heads. I say you wait until she can at least walk and talk, maybe when she is at least two years of age."

"Akashi-kun is cruel."

"You're starting to sound like Ryota, Tetsuyuki."

"How about when she is a year and a half?"

"... Fair enough. Until then, I will keep quiet and you will keep me updated."

"It seems Akashi-kun and I can finally agree on something."

* * *

By the time Kuroko got off of work, the soft light of dusk shone on her fair skin.

Kuroko sighed as she walked home with a baby in her arm,and unlocked the front door to her apartment. She turned on the light, revealing a small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, neat and tidy. A small kitchen stood five feet away from the front door, across a very small living room. The young woman walked down a narrow hallway into a small, simple bedroom.

Kuroko sighed and set the child in her small simple crib, stroking the soft,chubby cheek that bunched up as the infant didn't want to loose the familiar warmth. Kuroko sighed as she stroked the baby's shock of unique hair, remembering the small memories of her friends and the father of her child. She looked at the time and sighed, covering her daughter with a puppy- print blanket and walking out of the room.

After Kuroko fed Nigou, she fixed herself a simple sandwich as she stared blankly at the television, playing a stupid drama show that starred Kise Ryota. She smiled at his character, a gang leader who had a soft spot for pretty girls. She shook her head before standing, turning off the TV, and preparing for bed.

Before she lay down in bed, one thing was clear.

_'In a year and a few months, You will know your father, Miya-chan.'_

* * *

**_What you should have picked up about the child from the chapter:_**

**_-It is a girl  
_**

**_-Was a C-section child due to complications_**

**_-Has Kuroko's eyes and fair skin_**

**_-Name is Miya, meaning 'Temple'/ 'Increasingly Beautiful'_**

**_And that is all for now. One more chapter! :D _**

**_Bye~_**


End file.
